In The End
by DiamondTheHedgehog
Summary: He stabbed her right in the stomach, Elizabeth gasped behind the figure’s hand. Her mother was pregnant...' ONESHOT about my character Elizabeth Diamond Rose It's got pretty bad violence so don't read if you're innocent! xD


**Hey, this is. To my fan character Diamond. She rocks! I luff her really. Sometimes I'm a bit mean to her... but hey! This is... Her past, it's a one shot, with lyrics from Linkin Park – In The End. **

**So,**

**Here it is the FULL story, of my fan character. Well her beginning anyway.**

**Disclaimer**: I Don't need to do this considering, Only Diamond and her family is in this and I own them. xD

**Warning: This is a bit harsh and contains loss and tragedy. This is in full detail, not like the other times I've posted it on forums. Anywho... I'm not really expecting many reviews, but it's nice to let me know what you think. **

_Italics are the lyrics._

* * *

**In The End.**

_It starts with...  
One thing, I don't know why._

A small hedgehog struggled to stay silent as she watched the hooded creatures come from the distance; she gasped and ran towards the throne room raising the alarm. Just as mother had told her to. A tall tower glimmering white, it was a sight to behold. It looked as if made of glass at first, then one would realize it looked as if it was a mixture of liquid, gas and solid. But when the small girl raised the alarm it turned red. The peaceful villagers screamedfranticly before they headed in all directions. The black-hooded creatures making a beeline for the child, who was still watching the tower she gulped.

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme,_

_To explain in due time  
All I know:_

Her mother had taught her, this was the tower was the source of energy for her planet, and controlled _time_. _'The Time Tower."_ She thought still gazing at it. _"Please.. Save us from the opposition." _

_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

The small hedgehog gasped as she realized the hooded figured were now so close they could have grabbed her. She began to tear up. "Ahhh! Leave me ALONE!" A shimmering barrier formed around her, the great wooden doors opened with a boom, running in a tall female hedgehog ran in, firing an arrow at the hooded-figures. A man soon followed, spotting his daughter in danger his raced towards them, then seeing the barrier, his eyes widened.

"It's too soon…" he whispered softly, just then a hooded figured punched him square in the jaw making him fall back, soon he had sprung to his feet, they both started uttering confusing spells at each other, one hit the tall male hedgehog, making him scream and wither in pain. The small child cried out.

"DADDY! NO!" But she was held over the mouth by another hooded figure, the barrier had disappeared. Things suddenly seemed to go a lot slower in her eyes.

_It's so unreal...  
Didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window..._

"ELIZABETH!" the tall female hedgehog was currently fighting another one of the hooded figures, but seeing her daughter being captured had put her off. Giving the figure his chance as he grabbed the woman.

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just too...  
Watch you go..._

He stabbed her right in the stomach, Elizabeth gasped behind the figure's hand. Her mother was pregnant. Watching her mother cry in pain, seeing the blood she cried out a energy suddenly bursting from within as the tears flow as she cried in fury, the winds around picked up and her rage began to rise.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, _

_It all fell apart.  
What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
so hard……_

But more of the figures beat the wind grabbing her, still she wailed, watching her mother being punched and stabbed over and over again, hearing the cries from her father who was in such pain he couldn't fight against the group of figures currently kicking him in his gut.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Elizabeth shouted with rage, "WHY OUR PLANET? WHY SIRENIA!" The tears were pouring down her cheeks, and onto her lilac fur.

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…_

She looked over to her mother who was now slung over the figures back, the Tower behind seemed to pulse and Elizabeth's eyes changed, becoming a deep crimson. Then, her father's howls and screams of pain died down. Her mother and father were clearly dead. Elizabeth cried out. The figures having trouble keeping her back.

_One thing. I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard…._

She cried out as her mother was thrown on the ground and the figure made a portal, then said, in a low husky voice.

"Kill the girl. She's the Time and Balance goddess. Kill her."

Just as the figures rounded around Elizabeth, about to introduce her to death. Something happened, a white light burst from within her, causing the figures to fall backwards, and faint, the one standing near the portal gasped. Around the girl, it seemed as a black hole had formed. But it was white. And it was currently sucking in all the hooded figures.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so...far_

She was sick. Sick of all these people coming and destroying her home. Killing her people. But they had gone too far.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end._

The white vortex had a glow about it. That's when they realized it was something more than a vortex. It was _time_. And her mother and father were slowly rising, their wounds healing, they nodded to each other, her mother throwing a jeweled necklace at Elizabeth, who oblivious to the fact she had just healed and saved them. _All three of them._

Than the last hooded figure spoke. "The child will die. One day. She will sufer. We can not stand for this power!"

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried. It all fell apart..  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I  
I tried so hard.._

She was roaring, crying and screaming. Holding onto something she didn't know what it was. But it was good. And it was helping. Soon all of the hooded opposition had gone. That's when her mother's necklace had collided with her vortex.

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter..._

There was a extreme lilac light, and Elizabeth was transported, off her home world. Away from the danger and her tower, But to the planets to which the tower controlled by time. She was crying now, softly whimpering. Her eyes were hazel. She didn't know she had saved her parents from the grip of death. She thought she would never see them again. As for where she was going, she didn't know. And quite frankly she couldn't care less.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

And while she was making her way down towards her fate of living with a certain pink hedgehog, she didn't know that this was the end of Elizabeth.

But the beginning of Diamond Rose.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…._

* * *

**You: Why did I read this? What was the point?**

**Eh, it was for me really, but comment anyway! Diamond!**

**Diamond: (Going crazy) YOUR POSTING MY PAST TO THE WORLD! **

… I-

**Diamond: Arg! (Stomps off.) **

Oo Eh… I'll love you if you review. Hee :D

**- Emz**


End file.
